A Change in Routine
by PeachyKeenOtter
Summary: They'd fallen into the rhythm of married life; work, dinner, and sleep with a few tender moments slipped in. Until he decides to interrupt the routine and sit in HER place. The interruption or his troubles are far from over when she makes a life-changing suggestion.


For the longest time it had been a tradition, that after she took a shower, smelling of strawberries and vanilla and wearing floral flannel pajamas, she would curl up on left corner of the couch and watch an episode of a her favorite comedy show before going to bed. It had been going on even before he arrived; which was about five years ago. Never had he dared to sit in that place, until one day after a stressful time at work.

Every morning he worked at the library and spent evenings at the book store. It had been extremely busy at both places. That day was just the beginning of the book sale, penny pinchers came flooding in to find good books for low prices. Those people could get feisty. At the bookstore a large order had been messed up and someone had suddenly quit, leaving him to rush back and forth between sorting and talking to the supplier and working at the cash register. Luckily when he got home, Orihime was waiting, a smile on her face and dinner set out on the table. How she remained smiling while working as a pediatrician he had no idea. All those screaming, snot covered, not-mouth-covering-whilst-coughing kids and impatient parents he'd heard of would've made him crack.

"How was work?" he mumbled through his welcome home kiss.

"Good! But it was a bit of a slow day. Several appointments were canceled and two of the assistants went home early."

"Doesn't being slow make it a good day?" he inwardly mused.

They sat down and ate dinner, making small chit-chat. Afterward they did the dishes, relaxed on the couch (Orihime watching TV whilst Ulquirre read), and then Orihime went to take a shower leaving him and the sacred spot where she'd been sitting moments before.

It was probably still warm, unlike his spot which somehow ended up colder. For a moment he resisted, but having had a stressful day...he shifted over. Orihime had sat there enough times, still freshly clean, for it to smell like her. A rare smile twitched on his lips. Eventually he lost track of what was going on, lost in the book at hand. He failed to hear the water stop or Orihime's humming, or when the bedroom door creaked open. In fact, he lost track of everything until Orihime cried "That's where I sit!"

He looked up, slightly startled and perturbed from being interrupted. Though Orihime's glare rivaled any feeling he had.

"I know," he answered coolly.

"Then move over."

"I don't want to."

Orihime crossed her arms. "Then I'm sitting in your spot." And she did, right next to him. She didn't turn on the TV or grab a book and not a single word came from her lips which was nearly insulting to him, as she was one of the few humans whose company he enjoyed.

"I'm not moving," he said.

"I know you aren't."

Suddenly any comfort from sitting in the sweet smelling and warm spot was out done as Orihime sat across his lap, twining her fingers behind his neck, and then before he realized everything that was occurring she was deeply kissing him. She was soft and gentle, lips tasting like toothpaste and strawberry lip balm.

"This isn't fair," he retorted.

She hummed, peppering kisses on his jaw, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he said, heat burning his cheeks.

"Do you want to kiss me back?"

"Yes." Obviously.

"...Then...can we try having a baby?" she whispered into his ear.

And that's when everything stopped; his heart and breath, her kisses, and all teasing enjoyment he got from sitting in her spot.

A baby...a small human child. But if it was his...would it make it half espada? A now obvious heart beat thumping against his chest, said otherwise. Ulquirre was human. The baby would be human..."Why am I even pondering this? Children hate me." he thought. But...maybe...just maybe...it could work. Orihime loved children, the feeling was mutual. Every time she was around a group of children they rushed to her, demanding hugs and tugging on her pants leg for attention; which she happily gave out. Even if he couldn't be a proper father Orihime contained enough love for both of them.

But that's not how it worked, he knew that. The child would hate his existence, Ulquirre being like a cactus in a garden of daisies. And the child would become clingy to Orihime. Jealousy may form between them for her attention. And, if the books he read were true, they'd be like their father. It wouldn't end well.

Orihime noticed his silence; "...I understand if you don't want-," he tuned out the rest of the sentence. A horrible idea came to his mind. What if he simply disappeared when the baby was born? He would wait for nine months, supporting Orihime throughout the pregnancy, and then just go away. Then there wouldn't be jealousy or a prickly forced relationship. Orihime wouldn't have to worry about making sure everyone felt loved, which she worried about enough without a baby.

"Ulquirre, what's wrong?" Having been so deep in thought, he lost track of what was occurring. His heart hurt, twisting and churning, something wet trailed down his cheeks... Was he crying? He swiped a finger under his eye, it was wet.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he finally responded.

"Why?" she asked.

Didn't she see? Didn't she notice? Even after living five years in the human world, he was far from normal. People were constantly wary of his presence. Either that or they always made a comment; his skin was deathly white, hair an inky abyss black, eyes unnaturally green as jade. A sort of "dark aura" as people called it hovered over him. It made people uncomfortable. He knew there was something wrong with every little inch of his being.

So he glared at Orihime, though she was far from deserving it, "Listen to my heart beat," he whispered.

Orihime looked reluctant, but still laid her head on his chest. Her warmth radiated and now he could get a better smell of strawberries. He couldn't help but relax ever so slightly. A sigh fell from her lips, she closed her eyes, and she smiled.

*Thu-thump, thu-thump. thu-thump*.

"A child inherits its parent's genes." he gently explained, stroking her hair. "What would it inherit from me? What was the price of this heart? Will everything I lost appear in my offspring? Will it have a tail? Will it have the same urges to attack when provoked?"

Orihime pulled away, eyes downcast and hidden by a curtain of red hair, "We could ask Uruha(?)," she tried.

"What if other people in the Society find out? Not everyone is so accepting of my reappearance."

Tears began to fall, staining her pajama pants, she hiccupped. Now his heart hurt so much he wanted to rip it out. It burned and thrashed inside his chest, trying to break free.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but I don't think I'm the thing...person, to have children with."

A heavy silence filled the room, interrupted by small sobs from Orihime, "Ulquirre...I found out this evening...I'm already pr-pregnant," she sniffed, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve. Ulquirre was stunned silent. Orihime continued "I bought a test a few days ago when I started feeling sick in the morning and every symptom started to show." she hiccupped. "I went to the doctor this evening. I wanted you to be surprised so I didn't tell you, and she said I'm d-definitely pr-pre," she started to sob, much harder than before.

Orihime was a master at concealing her emotions. Unless you knew her for a while you never knew that inside she was crying. So this sudden sobbing fit was emotionally and physically painful to watch, understanding how much of a disappointment his answer seeped through the wet spot on her shoulder. How badly did she want children?

"We'll ask Uruha," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay," he lied. Orihime was able to sense that is wasn't true, but her crying calmed. "I love you," he whispered.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry," and added, "I love you too."

No, she shouldn't have been apologizing. She'd done nothing wrong, except fall in love with him. But it was his fault for admitting he returned the feelings, for not being more careful, for not resisting every kiss. It was his fault they couldn't have a family. He was a monster. He may have even been a coward, unwilling to change or at least try. Maybe this was a chance to at least prove the coward part wrong.

More silence ensued. Orihime stood, hugging herself. "I'm going to bed." she mumbled, going off to their room.

He stood, the pain in his heart and a bit of stupidity powering every muscle and emotion. He had to at least try, his back now straight and shoulders rigid. A Deja vu feeling came over him. Back at Las Noches when Orihime first arrived, when he was taking care of her and slowly beginning to learn how humans worked and began caring for the woman (which he should've been doing now).

"Do you think the store is open at this hour?" he asked.

Orihime stopped, "M-Maybe, you never know" she replied.

"Then let's go."

Silence.

"Really?" Orihime said, a small hopeful smile appearing on her lips.

He approached her, cupping her cheeks in his hands to wipe away the stream of tears with his thumb. He nodded.

"But first..." she began "Ulquirre, can we try having a baby?"

"We can try," he replied, kissing her forehead, then cheek, then lips. One time. Two times. Three.

"You know children inherit both their parent's personality traits too. No matter what, they're sure to love you, from connecting with how quiet you are, or how I'll teach him to find good in everything."

"And they'll be either extremely happy or sullen." he added.

Orihime giggled, kissing him again, "I was thinking more of calm."

He kissed her a final time. And it was decided they'd go ask tomorrow, spending the rest of the night on the couch, talking. Would they need a bigger apartment? What about names? What would be the baby's room theme? Who would be the godparents? Though inwardly Ulquirre wondered where he would go.


End file.
